Wireless transmission systems may use transmit diversity, whereby signals are transmitted to a receiver using a plurality of transmit antennas. Typically, such transmit diversity systems are intended to increase network capacity and reduce the signal degradation caused by multi-path and fading. Transmit diversity parameters may be applied to signals transmitted from two or more antennas, and may modify an effective power distribution detected: by receivers, such as base stations. A signal quality received may change at a receiver that may be attempting to detect a transmission from a mobile terminal, as well as a noise level created by a wireless terminal transmission in base stations attempting to detect signals from other wireless terminals. A signal to noise ratio perceived by a base stations may change with varying parameters of transmit diversity control.